Tris & Tobias Training One-Shot
by PhoenixAngel27
Summary: Hey! So this Is a little one-shot that I came up with. Tris and Tobias are in the Training Room because Tris wants Tobias to help her get some muscle. A little fight, a little fluff, just your average Fourtris scene. Also my first FanFic! Enjoy!


"Come on, Tris. Keep going." I groan and push myself off the floor over and over again. My arms are shaking with strain from doing the multiple push-ups. Tobias and I had been in the Training Room for hours, him coaching and me working out. I'd asked him previously to help me train, so as I have some muscle to scare the new initiates. Tobias had finally convinced me to help him train the transfers, saying that it was the only way he'd help me train.

"Ten more, Tris. Keep going. You can do it." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, _Four_. Tell me how only having to do ten more is comforting after I've already done at least two hundred?" but I continue to push myself up and down.

_Three… two… one._

I let myself flop onto the floor, pressing the side of my face into the mat. I knew my arms were going to be extremely sore tomorrow. I roll over onto my back and see Tobias crouching over me.

"I think we're done for today," he says, his face in 'instructor Four' mode. I huff indignantly and roll my eyes.

"About time." I mutter. His mouth twitches briefly, then is gone. I sigh and pull myself up to a standing position. I stretch my arms and then hold my abs, which were sore from the five hundred sit-ups he'd made me do before the push-ups. A pair of muscular arms snake around my waist.

"Are you complaining about my training method?" Tobias murmurs in my ear. I roll my eyes and turn around to face him, my eyebrow raised.

"Well, I just did five hundred sit-ups and two hundred push-ups, so, taking that into consideration, yes." He smiles evilly at me, and in one swift movement, I am facing away from him with my hands secured behind my back.

"Hey!" I protest, struggling. He simply tightens his grip and whispers in my ear,

"I think you may want to reconsider your answer." No way was I losing this fight. I slam myself backwards into him, causing him to stumble and loosen his grip on my hands. I wriggle free and kick the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground so I am taller than him. Before he can react, I have him in a headlock.

"Nope!" I say, popping the 'p'. I see him smile. I lean forward and whisper in his ear, "Beg for mercy." I know he won't do it. He struggles some, then easily pulls himself away. He pulls my legs out from underneath me, causing me to land on my back. Tobias then pins both of my wrists above my head, holding my knees together between his.

"No. _You _beg for mercy." I struggle for a moment, and then realize I'll never get out by force. Time for distraction.

"What's wrong? I thought you were SO determined to make me pay for all the push-ups and sit-ups I made you do." Tobias smirks. I smile up at him.

"Well, I thought you could pay me back in some other way," I say seductively. He immediately catches on and leans down. I resist the urge to laugh. Can I really win this so easily? Just as his lips are about to meet mine, I throw myself to the side, rolling us over so that now I'm on top of him. I move to restrain him.

"Beg for mercy." I say. He throws us back to the side, using his weight to hold me down. I laugh this time and kick him in the shin. This causes him to lift some of his weight off of me, and I use his moment of distraction to roll us back over. I am now on top of him, straddling his hips. I lightly grind my hips into his, and his breathing speeds up. I pin his wrists on either side of him and do it again. A soft groan comes from Tobias, and I smile seductively.

"Beg for—"

"Mercy!" he cuts me off. I slowly lean down and press my lips to his. Tobias pulls his hands free and brings me closer, deepening the kiss. I smile against his lips, partly from the kiss and partly from the idea that just crept into my mind…

I pull myself away and up off of him.

"Tris!" he groans, and I smile. He gets up and starts toward me, but I dart out of the way, laughing. He comes after me, but I run to the door.

"If you want more, come and get it!" and with that, I run out the door of the Training Room and down through the Dauntless compound. I hear Tobias behind me and laugh, speeding up. When I reach his apartment, I feel arms yank me into the air. I shriek, "Tobias! Put me down!" he laughs and takes me inside.

**Hey! So I figured this was a good place to stop. Stupid over-dictating parents. Man, they would kill me if I continued with that scene! Anyway, I figured since this is my first FanFic, I would take it easy and stick with a one-shot. Let me know if it was any good!**


End file.
